Hiro Inari
Hiro Inari (ヒロ イナリ''Hiro Inari'') is a mage from the Inari Family. He is a powerful mage, supposedly, although self-proclaimed, he has the power and ability to best his father and uncle in combat; though this claim has yet to be proven. He has multiple alias' his most common one is the Lightning Trickster for his humorous and mischievous nature with the magic, often pulling pranks on his allies and opponents with his magic. His final alias, The Limitless One, comes from his ostensible amount of skill and magic. It is rumored amongst many that he has faced off against multiple phoenix and dragons, some even saying he is actually a phoenix himself. These are just rumors, that Hiro finds amusement in. Appearance Personality "Huh you want to know what my personality is? Well I'm quite a carefree person. Stated by my cousins, I'm quite mischievous and loving too. Ha go figure! Me as loving! I can have a serious side though. Oh quick note, if you touch my sister I will fricking kill you..." ~Hiro describing himself. Most would describe Hiro as a carefree joker. This comes from his seemly carefree and prankster type of attitude. This is especially true when it comes to his family, as they are usually the butt of his pranks. Often to their annoyance, and sometimes outrage, his family puts up with his childish ways. While he may seem carefree this is honestly his own facade. A facade brought about by him being the oldest sibling and, at the time, his own seemingly intimidating personality. He honestly didn't want to be judged for his position as the oldest child, so he created a carefree joker type personality for himself so he could be closer to his siblings. He also created this fake personality to help his siblings get over the lose of their mother. His true personality is honestly a very mature young adult with the ability to be very analytical and introspective. If compared to his younger brother Kaze, Hiro can be more mature, but he hides it behind a facade. Hiro rarely ever shows his more mature side around his family, although his father, Kage Inari, has seen it on occasion. Although as of late, thanks to his cousin Samarra, he has come to show his more mature side more often. Being that she adamantly accepts him, and has never once looked at him differently. The thing that Hiro values most is friendship and kindness, often going out of his way to help those he finds lonely and/or need a friend. This is shown greatly in his relationship with Nagisa Mizure after she lost her husband, Kaze Inari; a man who happened to be Hiro's brother. He is also noted to be somewhat of a flirt, especially to long haired women, as they are the type he prefers the most. It's speculated that this is part of his facade, but this is uncertain, so no one really knows why he flirts around. Maybe he just wants someone that will see him as who he is, not his position or standing. When it comes to family he is the most loving character, going out of his way to help his family. This is especially true for his younger sister, as he loves her the most. His love can be a little over bearing at times though, especially when it comes to subject of his sister's lovers. He often worries they will pick the wrong one, although he will admit he has no choice in who they date. Magic and Abilities Beast Summoning Magic - ''Beast Summoning Magic'' (野獣召しの魔法, Yajūmeshi no Mahō) is very similar to Summoning Magic in the fact that this magic allows the user to bring forth objects from another dimension, or point in space, and have them appear in the space where they place a magic circle. However, this particular type of magic require the user to make a contract with a creature. So far Hiro hasn't really made many contracts with any beasts outside his Okami fox and his loyal magical Wolf. * Frost: This is Hiro's loyal wolf who loves Hiro for his kindness and is completely faithful to him.He first found him when he was young. He found this wolf right after he lost his mom, the wolf was sitting there alone in a forest. As it turns out the wolf also lost his mother too so the two instantly bonded over both their loses. Since then both of them have grown together in strength over the years, growing ever stronger and more powerful. As of right now Frost is Hiro's Second strongest summon. He can Use Fire,Ice,Lightning and Earth Magic in battle and is one of Hiro's most versatile summons. * (Inari Fox): * Sonar: 'this is a magical dog that Hiro has that can make itself into smaller versions of itself to attack in a group like pattern at will. This Dog can use Sound Magic to greatly effect the surrounding area at will, although it mainly uses sound when it is in its smaller clone versions. * '''Regis: '''Literally Hiro's strongest summon. Hiro made a contract with Regis shortly after becoming the heir of the Inari Family. Regis is a massive sized bird with its wing span the size of a big city. Regis can use both Wind and Water Magic both very compatible with Hiro's Lightning Magic. * '''Multi Summon: '''Hiro has learned how to summon two or more of his Beasts at once, although this does increase the chances of the beasts disobeying him, atlhough because of Hiro's kindness to them this rarely happens anyway. 'Lacrima Summon Magic - '''Hiro's kinda uniguish form of Summoning Magic based around Lacrima. This magic is quite useful to Hiro as it's versatility is massive with all the different types of Lacrima out there. He will sometimes use this magic in conjuction with his Other Magic to increase his spells powers, creating essentially a one person unison raid. He also can use this magic in conjuction with his Taranis Gauntlets * '''Copy and Absorb: By seeing his opponents or being hit by an opponents spells he can make lacrima that absorbs their spells. The maximum number of lacrima varies though depending on if he is hit or just sees it, the only exception is if he has been hit by the magic before battling a person. The maximum if he sees the magic and is not hit by it is 3, while if he is hit by the magic it is 20. ** Fire and Back: an extension of the above, Hiro uses the absorbed magic in the lacrima to send back the opponents attacks with increased power. He can also use the lacrima to make his own spells with the magic albeit he won't be able to use these spells once the lacrima are gone. * Advance Communication Lacrima: '''He can create several lacrima that act like mobile communication spheres. this spheres give let him telepathically communicate with people, show them what he sees if he wishes, or just plain give people information like archive. These lacrima also allow him to use thought projection although this usually isn't used most of the time. * '''Explosion: '''he can generate lacrima that there only purpose is to explode causing massive damage to any nearby foes. This explosion lacrima can have secondary effects as well via the magic inside of them although usually it is lightning lacrima causing a form of paralysis on his opponents. ** Massive Explosion of the stars: he summons a massive group of a hundred lacrima around his opponent then instantly explodes them. This spell is one of what hiro likes to call them his Serious spells. * '''Lacrima vision: '''This spell allows the user to create surveillance lacrima. this lacrima can recorded and send a live 360 view straight in to the casters mind, they can also create crystal clear lactirma vision for others to see what the caster can see. * '''Elemental Lacrima: Hiro can create Lacrima of most of the varying elements and use them to create varying elemental spells. This is why Hiro will literally state his most useful Magic is Lacrima summon Magic. Beast Armor/Beast Embodiment: (ビアスト エンボディメント メージク Biasuto Enbodimento Meejiku) is a special magic which compliments Beast Summoning Magic by allowing the caster to take on the traits of certain summon in combat. While the caster receives the magical energy signature of the summon, the two beings do not fuse. It is merely a temporary transfer of their magic to that of the caster, allowing the caster to take on spells as well as slight physicals traits of the beast that is being embodied. This allows the caster to summon more beasts while maintaining the abilities of the other. He originally gained this magic from his gauntlets until he learned to use it on his own later on in life, Now the gauntlets just greatly increase this magic's attributes. Hiro has an odd naming habit for these Embodiments depending on his relationship with his Beasts and what the beast is. * Embodiment of ultimate friendship and love (Embodiment-Frost): '''Hiro outfit becomes blue in nature as his grows shorter by a very little amount and turns a very light shade of blue. He seems to gain wolf ears and a tail. his eyes become more wolf-like and gain a nature ability to see in the dark. he also gains all of frost's magic seemingly increasing his own magic. he also gains an increase to his senses becoming truly wolf-like in his senses becoming what some would say a true werewolf in human form. Also being a person who has amazing control of molding magic and its inner workings this form also allows him to use Earth-Make,Fire-Make and Ice-Make because of Frost ability to use the none molding magics of those elements, even though frost himself can not use molding magic. * '''Armor of Man's Best Friend (Embodiment-Sonar): THis embodiment gives Hiro horns and a black tuxedo. Hiro seems to gain Sonar's ability to make smaller versions of himself although he is only limited to three smaller version unlike sonar wh o can create as many as he wants. He also gains the ability to use sound magic in this embodiment. This seems to be one of Hiro's weaker embodiment's being he hasn't really had the time to get close to Sonar. ** Sonic Boom Roar: '''Hiro let's out a massive roar/scream from his mouth increasing its power with sound magic. This seems to have the ability to destroy a small building with the sheer force of the scream at lower powers. This spells name comes from its full power sounding literally like a massive sonic boom. * '''Embodiment of Hope and Air (Embodiment-Regis): '''Hiro seems to grow feathers as if he were going into Phoenix drive or force, although he isn't this usually causes some confusion when hiro doesn't state he is going into this Embodiment which amuses Hiro. Hiro also for some reason gains a kimono in this form probably because Regis is old or something, atleast that's what hiro says. Hiro also grows massive sized wings, albeit they are a lot smaller then Regis's but they still allow hiro to fly in this form. ** '''Aera: I guess an unknown side effect of this embodiment because of the freindship hiro and Regis has is that Hiro can use Aera in this form even though Regis himself has never shown the ability. ** Lightning twister Mailstrom: 'Hiro creates several twisters of both water and wind amd creates a rain of Lightning to hit these twister electrifying them with his Lightning magic. He then stirs these damaging twisters around the battlefield until they eventually all collide together creating a massive twister to finish his enemy/opponent off. ** '''Lightning Twister Roar: '''Hiro breathes in air and then releases a massive twister from his mouth with both Lightning and wind, and/or water, at his opponent. This spell is said to be stronger then his normal Lightning Phoenix screech. '''Gravity Magic - '''A magic that Hiro learned from ''Terra Taiyou when he one time meet him and decided to spar with him because Terra wanted to spar him sensing Hiro's power. While He has a good mastery of this magic he can't really use it to its fullest like Terra or BlueNote can do. * '''Zero G: '''he raises his hand then swipes them downward causing all the area, upto a total area of 125 yards squared, with in a certain range to lose all of its gravity. * '''Gravity Switch: '''he literally switches his own gravity. he can lower or raise it as he wishes. * '''Dual Blackhole: '''he rotates his arms 180 degrees and then claps his hands and separates them. This creates two black orbs on the side of him which he can throw at his opponents. These orbs seem to have their own gravitational pull to them sucking in everything around them as they get closer to the target. Once near the target they pull him from opposite ends tearing his body apart till he is slowly put inside both of them. These orbs can be destroyed with significant amount of Magic energy though. Hiro's version of this is notably weaker then Terra's though being easily destroyed by his Cousin. (Someone possibly not strong enough to destroy Terra's). * '''Gravity raise: '''he raises the gravity in the area by double or triple. '''THunder Phoenix Magic - '''Thunder Phoenix Magic is a form of Phoenix Slayer magic revolving around the the use of Lightning to greatly increase a person's spells and attacks. Although this is a unigue magic to Hiro he often doesn't use it unless he is getting serious with his opponent being this is one of his strongest magics he knows. * '''Lightning Phoenix screech: '''He breathes in surrounding Etherano in the air and then releases a blast of Lightning from his magic. A simple breath attack variant of his Slayer magic. * '''Thunder Phoenix Palace Roar: '''One of Hiro's three Forbidden Spell he normally doesn't use unless powered down. He first starts by summoning several Thunder Phoenix Lacrima around him anywhere from ten upto thirty. These Lacrima then form into a circle in front of his mouth as Hiro breathes in Eterano around him. He then unleashes a masssive blast of Lightning from his mouth which is greatly bolstered thanks to it hitting the Thunder Phoenix Lacrima. This blast can be so strong it could easily destroy as much as the Thunder Palace Spell, if not more, if not powered onpurposely powered down by Hiro. '''Rainbow Lightning - (多色の稲妻 (レインボー・ライトニング), Reinbō Raitoningu lit. Multicolour Lightning) is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic in which the user creates lightning with a variety of colours, with each colour having a particular effect or property. He inherited this Magicv from his Uncle being Kaze died and his other cousin couldn't use Lightning Magic. The only Color he can't master himself is White being he doesn't knowing anything about healing magic. * 'Red - '''A lightning with a very high heat allowing it to burn others or melt certain things (like a few metals and things with not extremely high melting points). It seems this one can't be absorbed by lightning slayers. * '''yellow - '''normal lightning ha! * '''Blue - '''the opposite of red lightning it freezes things upon contact. it also can't be absorbed by lightning slayers. * '''green -' green is kinda of an odd color it seems to absorb water, although this isn't in great amounts to many users confusion. this one also oddly enough is one of the colors that can be absorbed by Lightning Slayers. (even though Dragon slayer's says it smells funny). * '''Gray: '''A color that was made by Kage's late wife and perfected by his own son. This color's main ability is that it can do devastating damage to Lightning Slayers. It is also unable to be absorbed by slayers and when tried to be absorbed it literally will hurt the slayer, (unlike other colors that can't be absorbed if are tried too be absorbed they will do nothing to the slayer and make them cough for a seconds in disgust). Trivia * Frost was actually both his first summon learned by Hiro and the first summon i made for him * stats Category:Inari Family Category:SorrowJeff Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage